


The Story of Us

by Keithisgay



Series: Always the Two Shall Meet [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, M/M, Sequel, remenecing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithisgay/pseuds/Keithisgay
Summary: To understand Keith and James's relationship, first you have to understand their past. What brought them together, and what pushed them apart.Keith tells Pidge part of their story, and relives the rest through old texts.Ina and Nadia have known each other for four years. In that time, they fell in love. Nadia remembers how this love came to be, and why she has kept fighting all these years.All this they do while they wait for James and Ina to wake up, if they do at all.Sequel to If I Die... *must read for context*
Relationships: Ina Leifsdottir/Nadia Rizavi, James Griffin/Keith (Voltron)
Series: Always the Two Shall Meet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058363
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Keith and James 1

Pidge sat down next to Keith. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked. He has a hand over his mouth as he reads his letter the lawyer gave him. "Yeah. Um, me and James, we- we used to date. Back in our Garrison days. But after I got kicked out, we broke up. Cause it would've been too hard to keep it going. But I- I still cared for him." He held up his letter. "Apparently he did too. I'd ben meaning to talk to him about it, ask if we could try again but-" Pidge nodded. "Okay." "He uh, he kept all of our stuff." "Well, maybe looking at it will make you feel better." Keith nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

They left the room, heading down the hall, stopping in front of James's door. Keith knelt down and took a box out from underneath. It had a padlock, which he began turning. It clicked, and he slid the key in, unlocking it and setting the padlock on the bed. "Um, there's not anything... inappropriate in there, is there?" Pidge asked. Keith thought for a moment before opening it and grabbing a stack of little papers, shoving them in his pocket. "No." She smirked. "Sure." She took the box from him, surprised by the weight it had. "What's in here?" Keith shrugged. "Our stuff. Presents, knickknacks, pictures, stuff like that." He answered.

They went into an empty conference room, setting the box on the table. Pidge opened it, and her eyes widened. "Wow. That's a lot." She started pulling out different things.  
A stuffed lion.  
A deflated balloon sword.  
Recipets from a paintball game. One for laser tag too.  
Ticket stubs from movies.  
A fake red rose, and a white one.  
Pictures, and lot of them. Most were small, pocket sized, but a few were bigger. Maybe the type you'd put in a picture frame.  
A phone, with a little sticky note on top of it with the password.  
And a chain. A silver one, with a dark purple gem on it.  
And a star map. There were marks on it, in red, orange and yellow ink.  
"What are these for?" Pidge asks, examining the marks. There's no pattern, and they seem to be at random points. "Where we could see them best. Red are the ones from my house, orange the Garrison, yellow the cliff." Keith answers. "We used to go stargazing a lot." Pidge nodded, taking a picture out of the box.

The first one was a selfie, the two of them in class. James was looking at the camera, eyebrow raised as Keith smiled, flipping the camera off.  
The second was of them outside. James leaned against Keith's shoulder, looking outwards as Keith snapped the picture, gazing at James.  
The third was a strip of them, from the kind you'd get in a photo booth. The first was then smiling, the second had them making silly faces, and in the third....  
They were kissing, James's hand held the back of his head as Keith smiled into it.  
The fourth had both of James's hands behind his head as Keith pushed him against the wall.

She raised an eyebrow, and Keith blushed. "Not a word." "I didn't say anything." She mused.

There was another photo strip, from a different time. They looked older, closer to the age Keith was around when they found the blue lion. Again, the first was smiling, the second silly faces, and the third, James smiled with one eyes closed as Keith kissed his cheek, grinning as he did so. The fourth had them smiling at each other, cheeks pink as they met the other's eyes.  
There's some handwriting on the back.  
" _We'll keep this love in a photograph_ " and a red heart.  
"What's that from?" Pidge asked. Keith smiled. "Song lyric. James loved those Ed Sheeran songs. Used to sing and play them all the time. He'd somehow drag me into it too." Pidge raised an eyebrow. "You? Singing?" Keith nodded. "Wow. You must've been whipped." Keith smiles softly. "Yeah, I was."

Keith's holding a beat-up hippo plushie, blush on his cheeks. They're in his house, and with the blur the picture has, it's safe to assume the person is laughing.  
" _Every day discovering something brand new_ "  
"I remember that. We'd found some boxes in the attic, and were going through them. He thought it was hilarious that hippos were my favorite animals. Of course, he liked lions, so he wasn't much better." Pidge chuckled. "Imagine his reaction when he found out you were flying a magical one." Keith smiled.

There's one of them outside, on the roof of Keith's house. She doesn't know how or who took it, but it's perfect. The silhouette of their bodies against the night sky. They're kissing, leaning into each other.  
" _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_ "  
This one says.

"Shiro took that. It was a few days before the mission launch. He gave me hell for it. Wouldn't stop talking about how his interference brought us together. Gave him a big head." Pidge laughed. "I can imagine. 'See Keith? What'd I tell you? He's not that bad. You fell in love with him. Aren't you happy I made you be friends?" "Yeah. I did." Keith admits. Pidge stares at him for a moment, his words sinking in.

He fell in love with James. James felt the same. They _still_ loved each other.

They're on a cliff's edge, and Keith is sitting on his hoverbike, staring at the horizon. The sun is dipping under, and the sky is a stunning display of color.  
" _We watched the sunset, over the castle on the hill_ "

"He loved taking pictures of the sunset. One time, I caught him staring at me instead. He said he'd rather look at the most beautiful person in the world than some sunset."

There's one where James looks younger than the others, and is blushing furiously. He looks like he's saying something, but pictures don't capture words. There's one clipped to it too. Keith smirking at James, lips barely an inch apart as the other blushes.  
" _Had my first kiss on a Friday night, I don't recon I did it right_ "

"He was blushing and stuttering so bad. It was the day before my birthday." Keith tells her. "Was that the date? For the code?" He nods. "Yeah. We kept track of a few days. The day I asked him out for the first time, first kiss, first t-" He cut himself off, face flushing. "First what?" Pidge asked with a knowing smile. "-first hoverbike ride. We used to go on them a lot. I took him over the edge of that cliff once. He didn't know whether he was supposed to scream or laugh, so he did a little bit of both. His expression was priceless."

The next is a picture of James smiling. There's a silver chain around his neck, with a small, bright purple gem, and a slim silver ring with a tiny red gem. It shines in the sun that dances across his sun-kissed skin, his white v-neck clinging to his body and water glistening in his hair. His eyes practically glow with the way the sun hits them, and he's looking lovingly at the person holding the camera. Water glitters behind him  
" _Baby, the best part of me is you_ " It says in Keith's handwriting.

"That's so sweet." Pidge cooed. "Yeah well, we spent a lot of time together. Roommates at the Garrison, he lived in the town by the school so he stayed with me at my house a lot, we went on hoverbike rides, he'd try and drag me to the occasional party or something. And stargazing. We did that a lot. He looked... words can't even describe how happy he looked just sitting and staring up at the sky." Pidge handed him a picture. "Looks like he thought the same about you."

It was Keith. He lay on his back, hands behind his head and staring upwards. How James had managed to get the picture without him noticing was beyond him. He was smiling, teeth a pearl white, popping out compared to his black shirt and red jacket. His eyes seemed to sparkle in the starlight, and his hair was splayed around him in a seemingly perfect arc, but if you looked closely, you could see little pieces sticking out, hairs out of place.  
" _Now I know I have met an angel in person.... you look perfect_ " In James's neat cursive.

"What's on the papers?" Pidge asked. "We wrote each other little notes sometimes. But they're private." Pidge nodded. "So, this stuff?"

Keith picked up the lion. "A fair. I won him it at a dart throwing game. The sword he won for me at a water gun game. Afterwards, we went on the Ferris wheel." He pointed to the ticket stubs for paintball and laser tag. "From different years, but all for our birthdays. The movies we'd go to and sneak candy in our pockets."  
He picked up the roses. "His parents gave them to us. As a joke. Most high school students have proms, but not the Garrison. So they got us those." He sighed, reaching for the last item. "I gave it to him for his birthday a year before I got kicked out. Gave him the ring from the picture on our anniversary the year I got kicked out. I don't know where it is." Pidge held up the phone. "There's just one last thing. You sure you want to do this?" Keith nods, extending a hand.  
She sighs and hands him the phone. "Do you want me to stay, or do you want me to go?" "Go." He said. "You sure? I can stay if you want." She said, concern lacing her voice. He nodded. "I'm sure." "Okay.' She eyed him worriedly, but left, closing the door behind her.

He took a deep breath, and opened the messages.


	2. Keith and James 2

**Hey Keith**

**Who's this**

**James**

**Shiro gave me your number**

**Says we need to "talk"**

**I think he means irl**

**Would you rather look at my, quote "dumb face" and talk to me verbally or just text**

**...**

**texting is fine**

**what;d he say we're supposed to talk about**

**idk he just handed me the paper w your # and told me to talk to you**

**what if I dont want to talk to you**

**you're replying, arent you?**

**fuck you**

**aw come on, at least take me on a date first**

**james im not kiding I will kill you**

**cocking the gun now**

**pull the trigger you fucking coward**

**BANG**

**?james**

**u still there**

**cant talk, dying from blood loss**

**bleh**

**no get back here**

**no dude seriously im doing something rn**

**since when have we been friendly enough for you to call me dude**

**since we were friendly enough to pretend you'd killed me**

**i dont like that logic**

* * *

Keith saw Shiro later that week. "So, how's talking with James going?" He asked. Keith rolled his eyes. "Shiro, texting for a few days is not going to suddenly make us best friends. It doesn't work like that." Shiro frowned. "Well, are you guys at least getting along better?" Keith nodded. "Yeah. We pretend to kill each other over text and talk about our days. Nothing special." Shiro hummed, looking back at his work. "But would you say you two get along now?" Keith rolled his eyes. "That's literally what I just said." Shiro raised an eyebrow, and Keith sighed. "Fine. Yes, we get along now." Shiro smiled. "Great! Because I think I did something that will make you guys get along better!"

* * *

**james**

**james**

**james**

**james**

**james**

**what**

**shiro said he did something to make us get along better**

**can this wait i just got transferred room**

**apparently i cant room alone anymore**

**....**

**i dont have a roomate**

**you dont think he**

**what room did you get reassigned to**

**315**

**well**

***sigh***

**guess we're roommates now**

**then open the fucking door so we can start planning shiro's murder**

**gotta make it look like an accident**

**garrison kitchen knife, wear gloves, throw it at him from a distance so no one sees you then casually walk away when he falls to the ground**

**now open the door**

**no :)**

**keith**

**fine**

* * *

Keith opened the door for James. "Hey." James was almost his height, with maybe two inches on him. "Can I come in or am I supposed to sleep in the hallway?" He joked. Keith rolled his eyes. "Ha ha. Sure, come in." James stepped in the room, throwing his duffel bag on the empty bed opposite to Keith's and flopping down next to it. "Don't you have more stuff?" Keith asked.

Honestly, he'd expected at least three bags.

"Nope. I keep it simple. Everything fits in here." he said, patting his bag as he pulled his phone. "I stay on my side of the room, you stay on yours?" He asked, and James chuckled. "We share a bathroom you know." "But other than that?" James shrugged. "Sure. If that's what you want." He pulled a bag of mini Twix out of his duffel and began eating them. "Really?" Keith asked. "What? It's just candy." James said, sitting up and raising an eyebrow. "Do you have a problem with it?" Keith shook his head and chuckled. "No. Just didn't think that would be the rule you'd break. No outside food or drinks, remember?" James grinned. "Actually, according to any PE teacher ever, candy isn't real food. And it's not a drink. So, technically, I'm not breaking any rules." Keith rolled his eyes. "Leave it to you to find technicalities in the rules." James raised an eyebrow, offering him a piece of candy. "Are you saying you don't want any?" "Well, no." Keith admits, taking the piece.

* * *

**did you do the homework for adam's class**

**yeah why**

**i need the answers**

**why cant you just do it yourself**

**i was busy**

**you were stealing my skittles and twix**

**exactly**

**busy**

**so can i have the answers**

**how about no**

**how about yes**

**no**

**please**

**no**

**I'll buy you candy to make up for the stuff i steal if you do**

**and how would you do that**

**i have a hoverbike**

**we can ride into town and buy shit**

**i totally forgot about that**

**r you being serious**

**yeah**

**promise?**

**I promise to buy you candy**

**(:**

**sent image**

**here you go**

**but next time just do the work or ask for help if i get in trouble i'm blaming you**

**ok**

* * *

**james get dressed we're going candy shopping**

**you couldnt just verbally tell me that**

**you're literally on the other side of the bathroom door**

**do you want candy or not**

**... yes**

**then just do it**

* * *

When Keith stepped out of the bathroom, he burst out laughing. "What?" James asked, crossing his arms. He was wearing skinny, dark blue jeans, a plain white v-neck, and a black hoodie. He didn't look bad, but Keith couldn't stop laughing. "Keith seriously, what's so funny?"

* * *

**AHAHAHA**

**what**

**dude, who the fuck has a plain white shirt**

**say that to my face**

**bully**

**at least im not being an emo and wearing all black**

**hey! im not in ALL black**

**oh im sorry, i forgot the white laces on your shoes**

**are you ticklish**

**a bit**

**why**

**asjgrlklkjfg**

* * *

Keith tackled James into his bed, attacking his sides as the other squirmed beneath him. "AHAHAHA KEITH STOP! HA HA HA HA KEITHHHH!" Keith finally relented, letting James catch his breath. "You fucking asshole." James huffed out, but he was smiling. "Come on." Keith said, offering him a hand up. "Let's go get your candy."

They went to his bike, which was in the Garrison's garage. Keith climbed on, and James sat behind him. "You're gonna have to hold on." Keith warned before he shot off. James yelped and wrapped his arms around Keith's waist, clinging to him tightly. "Son of a- bit more of a warning next time?" He yelled. Keith grinned, glancing back at him. "Sure thing. Next time."

* * *

**whats taking so long**

**the lady at the regiester is being an ass and asking a bunch of questions like where my parents are and why such a young kid is alone**

**you're 15**

**you try telling her that**

**omw**

* * *

Keith walked into the store, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. He spotted James at one of the registers, a blonde lady berating him. "You're what, 13? What are you doing all by yourself? And where are your parents?" "Can I just pay for my stuff and go?" James asks. He spots Keith and lets out a sigh of relief. "There you are! See? I'm not alone. I have him here with me." She narrowed her eyes. "And he's also a 13 year old. Where are you two's parents?" "Well, mine are dead." Keith said cheerfully. Her face fell. "And right now, we're just trying to get out stuff and leave. We had hoped it'd be a quick trip, but evidently, it's not going as planned. So can we just pay for our stuff and leave?" The woman huffed. "Alright. $19.26 is your total." James handed her some bills and pocketed the change.

They went back outside and were almost at the bike when someone called out to them. "James? Is that you?" A woman asked. James cursed under his breath. "It is! You didn't tell us you were going to be in town." She said, giving him a hug. "Hi mom." James said. Keith raised an eyebrow at him. "Mom?" He mouthed. "I'm sorry." James mouthed back.

"And who's this?" She asked, turning to Keith. "This is Keith. Keith, this is my mom." Keith smiled. "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Griffin." "Oh please, call me Erica. Next time you boys are in town, why don't you drop on by? We'd love to have you for dinner sometime." She offered. "We'll be sure to do that. But right now we really better start heading back." She nodded. "Right, of course! Well, have fun boys. But not too much fun." She said with a wink.

James flushed. "Mom!" She chuckled, ruffling his hair. "Oh, I'm just messing with you. Bye boys!" Then she walked away.

"Keith, I'm sorry, I didn't-" "Let's go." Keith said, cutting him off and climbing on the bike. "Keith, I-" "I said, let's go." Keith repeated, sending James an icy cold glare. The other dropped his head and climbed on the bike behind him, wrapping his arms around him loosely and leaning against his back.

They spent the ride back to the Garrison in agonizing silence. When they got back to their room, James tried to talk to him, but he either ignored or cut him off every time. Eventually he gave up and laid in his bed, facing the wall.

Keith knew he should've been nicer about it, maybe let him say whatever it was he was trying to say, but right now, he was mad. What even was he to James? Was he just a free ride? Someone to vent to? Someone to entertain him?

* * *

**why didnt you tell me your parents lived in town**

**you could've 1 gotten your candy with them**

**maybe I wanted to go with you**

**also im sitting right across from you why cant we have a verbal conversation**

**why would you want to go with me**

**because**

**because why**

**idk**

**i just like hanging out with you is that a crime**

**why would you want to hang out with me**

**because were friends?**

**?we are**

**well yeah**

**at least i think so**

**or something like that yeah**

**im going to hug you**

**you what**

**keith are you okewfhdksj**

* * *

It'd been years since someone had called him their friend, and Keith felt an unusual urge to hug James. So he did. James was surprised, but melted into it, hugging back. "Sorry for being grumpy." He muttered. "It's okay."

* * *

**james where you at**

**library why**

**can you come back to the room**

**why**

**i need help**

**with?**

**the homework**

**its confusing me**

**ok**

**be there in a sec**

**its been a second im still waiting**

**fuck off our room isnt exactly nearby**

**im gonna start eating yur candy if youre not here soon**

**keith i stg if you touch my candy**

**what should i eat first**

**the twix, the skittles, or the m &ms**

**keith leave my stuff alone**

**oh there's caramel m &ms**

**havent had these before**

**son of a bitch**

**LEAVE MY CANDY ALONE**

* * *

James had come running in the room, eyes zeroing in on where Keith was currently stuffing his face with his caramel M&M's. "Keith!" He whined as the other smirked at him. "What? They're good. I might eat some more..." He was about to reach his hand in the bag for another handful when James was suddenly on him.

He tried to shove him off, but he was too strong. They wrestled for a few minutes before James pinned him to the bed, sitting on his hips and pushing his shoulders down. His bangs fell in his face as he smiled down at Keith. "Ha! I win!" "I don't know. I did eat like, half the bag." James's face fell as he let go of Keith's shoulders, electing to grab the bag of candy instead. "Keith! You ate almost all of it!" He whined. Keith laughed and sat up, sliding James down onto his thighs. "You didn't get here fast enough." James huffed. "That's it. Now I'm not helping you with your homework." "What?" Keith asked as James climbed off of him.

"You're making me suffer, now it's your turn. Have fun!" James sang, dropping the empty candy bag in the trash and going into their bathroom.

Keith huffed as he closed the door, turning back to his work. The numbers just didn't make sense to him. He stared at it, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Keith? You good?" James asked, sitting next to him. He hadn't even heard him come out of the bathroom. There was a concerned look on his face. "I don't get it." Keith muttered, letting his head fall on his desk. "I can help." James offered. Keith turned his head to look at him. "Really?" James grinned at him. "Really. It's not that hard."

* * *

**james where r you**

**room why**

**adam wants to talk to you**

**who**

**mr.w**

**says its important**

**um ok**

**well what was it**

**says i should start tutoring people but i said i already helped someone with their stuff and he was like ok and now im going back to the room**

* * *

Keith noticed himself looking at James more. His eyes seemed to change colors depending on the weather and his mood. When he was happy or it was sunny, they were purple, and shone with joy. During the rare rainy days, they were gray and cold. On winter evenings, they seemed to be almost a gray-blue color. When summer got closer, they were almost green, and he swore he saw them go blue once.

When summer break came, James seemed reluctant to leave the school.

"Don't you want to go home? See your parents?" Keith had asked him. "But what about you? What are you gonna do?" Keith shrugged. "Hang out with Shiro and Adam, ride my bike, sleep in, stay home and be lazy, the works. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Keith assured him. "Why don't you come visit? Me, I mean. If you wanted to." "Really?" Keith asked, staring at him with wide eyes. "Yeah. It'd be nice to see you."

Keith knew they had gotten close over these last five months, but he didn't think that they were that close. "Um, I don't know. Maybe." "Oh. Okay." James seemed sad. "But I'll think about it." James immediately brightened. "Great!" A horn honked, and he swerved his head. "My parents are here. I'll talk to you later?" Keith smiled. "Of course." He stood and hugged the other boy. "Bye James." "Bye Keith." James sang when he pulled away. They were the exact same height now, Keith having caught up a few weeks back.

* * *

**keith**

**keith**

**keith**

**keith**

**keith**

**what**

**can you come over today**

**why**

**because i miss you**

**why**

**because**

**beacuse why**

**just cause**

**cause why**

**keith please**

**why though**

**cause i wanna see you**

**fineeeee**

**whats the address**

**312651birchwood drive**

**theres a tree in the front yard with a "G" carved into it**

**really**

**yes**

**are you actually gonna show or are you just screwing with me**

**im at the door**

* * *

He heard footsteps, and the door swung open. "Keith!" James exclaimed. "Hey." "Can I-" James motioned like giving him a hug. Keith sighed. "I guess." James smiled and hugged him, arms wrapping around his shoulders. "It's been so weird not seeing you everyday!" James said. "I missed you." "Yeah, I missed you too. So, what are we gonna do?" Keith asked, putting his hands in his pocket. "Don't you want to do something about the cut on your leg first?" James asked. Keith raised an eyebrow and looked down, huffing in frustration.

He'd worn his basketball shorts on the ride, and a rock or something had sliced his calf. "Shit. Didn't see that." "How do you not notice that? Your leg is bleeding and you don't even notice?" James asked, heading further into the house. Keith rolled his eyes and followed him. "I swear, if I wasn't your roommate, you'd be wearing dirty clothes and eating week old food." Keith chuckled. "If you weren't my roommate, we probably wouldn't be here. And my leg wouldn't have gotten cut." James shot him a glare and pulled out a first aid kit, motioning for Keith to sit. "We could play video games, or go to a movie." James says as he starts dabbing alcohol on the cut/ "What?" "You asked what we were gonna do. It's up to you." Keith thought for a moment as James put a bandage on the cut. "Movie sounds nice. We can ride my bike." James chuckled. "How about no? We can walk, it's not far." "But my bike..." Keith trials off. "Can park in the garage. My parents are out of town for the next few days anyway. If you really wanted, you could stay over." James offers. "Really?" James shrugged, putting the first aid kit away. "Why not? Neither of us have plans." "How do you know I don't have plans?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow. "You said so yourself."

* * *

**whats taking so long**

**ran into one of my old teachers and she keeps droning on and on about something**

**just walk away**

**she has a death grip on my arm and is like 70**

**where r you**

**outside of theater 5**

* * *

Keith huffed and walked away from the door, searching for theater 5. He found an old lady talking to James, who looked uncomfortable. "There you are!" He said, going over. "Come on, the movie's about to start." The lady looked at Keith. "Excuse me young man, but we're having a conversation here." "Mrs. Howells I really must be going now." James said, trying to wiggle out of her grip. "What? You and your boyfriend here going off to "watch a movie?"" She brought her free hand up to make quotation marks, and James flushed. "What? You think I don't know what you younglings do in these dark rooms?"

"Look, we're not dating. But we are going to miss our movie if you keep us any longer. So can you let go of him and hobble off? I think the retirement home will notice one of their patients missing." She gasped and reeled back, letting go of James. "Well I never-" "Yeah, don't care. Bye." Keith said, grabbing James's hand and pulling him away.

He didn't stop until they were at the theater door, swinging it open and barging in. His drink was sweating in his hand, and he could feel the warmth radiating from James's hand. They sat down, and he saw the other a little pink faced. "What?" "Um, could you maybe let go? You're kind of crushing my hand." James said. "Oh, right! Sorry." Keith let go, and James put his hand in his lap.

"Sorry about her." He muttered. Keith shrugged. "It's not a problem. I never liked her anyway. Too bossy." James chuckled. "You never liked any of the teachers."

They whisper back and forth for most of the movie, getting shushed a few times by the people behind them. Keith ends up staying the weekend at James's house, playing games and eating cold pizza.

When he goes back home, he can't help but feel a little lonely.

He initiates the conversation that night, a first for him.

* * *

**hey**

**heyy**

**are you high**

**so i accidently put 2 ys calm down**

**are you okay**

**yeah why**

**normally you dont text first**

**there nothing wrong with it just wanted to make sure youre okay**

**maybe i just wanted to talk to you**

***gasp***

**the great keith kogane wants to talk to me?**

**im honored**

**yeah hahahaha**

* * *

Keith found himself visiting the Griffin residence several more times, each time staying longer than the last. He enjoyed his time with James, more than he was willing to admit.

The next time he saw Adam, the man smirked at him knowingly. "So, when are you gonna ask him out?" "I-what?" He'd stuttered, feeling his face heat. "This James kid? You talk about him a lot. And you get a weird look on your face. And you guys evidently spend a lot of time together. So, when are you gonna ask him out?" "It-it's not like that!" He blurts. "If it wasn't, why would you be blushing so much?" Adam asks, that stupid smirk still on his face.'

Keith frowns and crosses his arms, glaring at the other. His smirk falls. "Keith, it's okay if you like him like that. We wouldn't think any less of you." Adam tells him. "I know. It's just- I don't know. I don't want to mess up what we have. What if he doesn't like me back?" Adam chuckled. "You sound like Shiro." Keith raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Adam laughed. "You don't really think he just asked me out when he started liking me?" Adam shakes his head, a smile on his lips. ``He was way worse than you. He was a wreck. Blushing whenever we were together, stuttering. Once, someone asked if we were dating, and he turned beet red. I thought he was gonna pass out."

Keith's mouth went dry.

When their old teacher had run into them, she'd assumed they were dating and James had turned bright pink. He stuttered a bit, and was constantly smiling around him. He always wanted to talk to him, and made sure to always be there for Keith and to help him out whenever he needed it.

"Adam? What if I do like him?" Keith asked. Adam smiled. 

"Then ask him out."

* * *

**james, where you at**

**my house**

**why**

**be there in 20**

**um ok**

* * *

Keith pulled up to James's house, jumping off the bike. He didn't even knock before the door swung open.

"Keith? What's wrong? Are you okay?" James asked, looking concerned.

"James, go on a date with me." Keith blurted.

James's cheeks flushed bright pink. "I-uh- I mean-um- what?"

"James, will you go on a date with me?" Keith asked. 

"I-I- yes! I mean, yes, of course I'll go on a date with you." James stuttered. Keith grinned. "Great. Uh, I'll pick you up at 5, Friday?" James nodded. "Uh, yeah. Okay. Yeah. So I- I'll see you Friday?" "Yeah. Bye James." Keith waved to the other boy as he stepped down the driveway.

"B-bye Keith!" James said, waving back.

Keith smiled to himself as he got back on his bike, zipping down the street and back home. He had a date with James fucking Griffin Friday, and everything was going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik most 15 year olds don't spend time home alone or live alone but dont come @ me its a story so yes they do


End file.
